


All of Me

by maielalcinoe



Series: All of Me [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU version of Smallvilles Chloe and Oliver relationship from Season 6 onwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe

Chloe sat on the plush orange couch a tub of ice-cream opened on the table in front of her, one spoon deep inside the cold sweet relief. What she was doing here she couldn't say but she had needed to be somewhere quiet and without people, Queen Tower or at least the Penthouse fitted the bill.

The rest of the place was still covered in dust sheets but that was okay, all she needed was access to a working fridge, a bathroom and a place to sleep, all of which this place provided. Oliver of course made sure that the place had a continuous supply of electricity, she guessed he never knew where he was going to end up next. So she had her laptop at hand playing out some stupid sloppy music while she kept chomping her way through the ice cream.

Normally she would have gone home to The Talon and talked things out with Lois even if she didn't always get it Chloe had thought her cousin would have listened, just not this time because this time Lois was the problem. One confidant down two left, Clark and Lana, Lana was so wrapped up in the nightmare that was her marriage to Lex Chloe didn't have the heart to dump her own problems on the friend she counted as sister.

As for Clark, Chloe huffed and pulled another scoop of the now dissolving mass into her mouth before adding a gulp of sweet hot coffee, in a crisis Chloe was pretty sure there was nothing better.

A buzzing noise distracted her from her melancholy long enough for her to note it was Clark calling, she pushed the cell away from her rapidly sending it to the floor with a dull thud. Talking to Clark was the last thing on her mind, in fact she didn't want to think about Clark at all.

The image replayed in her mind for the nth time and she wondered why it was bothering her so much, after all he was just her friend, they had agreed on it and she had moved on, started seeing Jimmy, but that of course had died a not so glorious death. "Sullivan you really know how to make a mess of things." She grumbled quietly to herself, although it was Clark and Lois she had walked in on.

Loving Clark had just been something she had always seemed to have done, it wasn't rational and Chloe knew that but she hadn't been able to stop herself and she was content with being what she was, best friend, confident, researcher, sidekick, actually she enjoyed it, it definitely made life more interesting. So what was the problem?

The music was for a start and with a few clicks the choice of tunes had changed, more upbeat, faster, livelier yet more relaxing and she closed her eyes rolling her neck from side to side feeling a familiar click.

"Well thank god for that." The voice startled her and she jumped a little as her head whipped round, her eyes widening as she set sight on Oliver Queen. "Oliver," it came out a little breathlessly and she stared at him as if he were some kind of apparition. "I thought you were in Borneo or somewhere with lots of trees."

Sipping on her coffee nervously she gave him what she hoped was a bright smile while she tried to figure out how she was going to explain the ice cream, the coffee ring on the table, the electricity bill and more importantly how she got in.

Oliver

Oliver was just passing through Metropolis, a pit stop on his way to Gotham, he needed to take five, catch his breath and get his thoughts together before his next venture, Bruce Wayne.

The rest of the team had scattered for a few days, Justice needed to be served, especially when it came to Lex Luthor and his endless desire for power but even Justice needed a break. Ollie was proud of his team they each brought something unique with them and not just their power but personality, determination to help those who couldn't always help themselves.

Once the jet had landed at the airport he arranged to meet the guys back in Star City, they could make their own way there although the jet was at their disposal if they chose that option. He'd already known Bart's destination and he was half tempted to head there himself but refrained, that ship had long since sailed and it hadn't been quite as painful as he had anticipated.

He could have headed to a hotel, taken over any suite but he wanted to come here, back to the place he considered his own, besides which he had a supply of gadgets and gizmos there to keep himself amused with while he wound down. Queen Towers they called it now, at least that was the unofficial name, Oliver had not sought to change it preferring The Clock Tower, it seemed less pretentious.

Bernie the doorman had greeted him warmly before a slightly sheepish expression crossed his face and he explained that there was a young lady upstairs, he knew he should have called the police but she'd been there before and well she'd seemed so upset he hadn't the heart.

Ollie patted the older man's shoulder reassuring him it wouldn't cost him his job, but he was curious as to who was making use of the empty penthouse. He adjusted the bag slung over his shoulder, he had no need of clothes, one of the good things about being so rich was he had a ready supply where ever he went. Leaning against the side of the elevator his eyes closed, exhaustion ripping through him.

The music that greeted him as he finally left the confined space confused him even more, soppy, annoying, wait was that Celine Dion? Wrinkling his face he waggled a finger in his ear sure his brains were about to start pouring out in protest when it was switched off, "Well thank god for that," he said in a loud voice still surprised he hadn't been noticed.

Her eyes, they had caught his attention the first time he had met her in Clarks barn, they were soft, playful, full of energy, warmth and they had a sparkle that lit up her entire face, more so when she combined it with that hundred watt smile but all that was missing right now and Ollie didn't know why. Chloe Sullivan aka Watchtower, not exactly who he was expecting but she wasn't unwelcome and given the expression on her face he didn't feel inclined to give her a hard time, well not too much of one.

 

"Oliver,"

It was the look on her face that caused him to smirk, she looked like a child who had been caught doing something naughty. His eyes swept quickly over the table and he caught sight of the ice cream and coffee. The coffee didn't surprise him in the slightest, according to Lois, Chloe practically survived on the stuff, how he wasn't sure he preferred tea himself. Ice cream, big tub one spoon, now that didn't look like a good sign, but then was the fact she appeared to be hiding out here a good sign? He guessed not.

"I thought you were in Borneo or somewhere with lots of trees."

"I was, we left." Another 33.1 facility cleared out and destroyed, they had so much data now he had been thinking about contacting Chloe anyway to offer her a job of sorts, not one she could place on her resume.

"I hope that's not a ring on my table," he gestured towards the multiple sets that were centred on one area of the table. His voice was amused, concerned, curious and tired, very very tired. "Because that was an expensive table." Kicking off his shoes he dropped his bag on the floor and made his way over to the couch dropping into the seat alongside her. "Got a spare spoon? And why is my floor making a buzzing sound?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe

She knew her cheeks had taken on a faint red tinge, "that'll be Clark," again she added silently to herself, waiting till it had finished she picked up her cell and change it to silent somehow reluctant to actually switch it off. An eyebrow raised the name of her last caller was Lois. "Sorry only got one spoon, wasn't expecting company." Turning the handle of the spoon towards him she offered him the one she was using, "Share?" The fact she was happily offering to share her ice cream spoke volumes about how she was really feeling.

"Sorry about the," she gestured towards the ring set on the glass surface close by his feet, "It'll wash off," if only I could find anything to use. She smiled again, hoping as if somehow this would reaffirm her words.

The smile that was returned filled her with relief, at least he wasn't angry about her being there. "It's alright Chloe, its not as if I can't afford another table," the last part of the sentence was slightly muffled as he stuffed a spoonful of Cherry Garcia in his mouth. "Mmmmmfffff," she watched him swallow amused, "ittss good," his words were still slurred as he bit down on a piece of chocolate. "Wouldn't have guessed you were a Cherry Garcia fan, you look more like a Mint Choc girl."

He scooped more onto the spoon before offering it to her, "So why exactly are you here Watchtower?" Chloe fixed her eyes on the spoon before she looked up at Olivers face sheepishly, "Hiding."

"Now that doesn't sound like the Watchtower I know and love," he looked back at her before popping the spoon back in his mouth.

Chloe pointed and laughed, "Um Oliver," she gestured towards his chin, "You've got a…" she giggled again, feel the tension lift slightly. His brown eyes crinkled as he felt around his mouth with his tongue until he found the liquid spot on his chin, just within reach. "Its hardly my fault you let it melt. Come on Chloe why are you wallowing? I mean Celine Dion and Ice-Cream, isn't that the big guns?"

"Hey" she muttered a little defensively, "I switched Celine off!" Mentally she began to run through the various ways she could tell Oliver what was wrong before deciding that saying nothing and having a mouthful of ice cream was the best approach. Taking the spoon from his grasp she pulled a small amount onto it and put it in her mouth, slowly withdrawing the implement unaware of the sight she was presenting, eyes closed, her tongue snaking across her lips to get every last drop. Damn Oliver for turning up and making her think about it.

A sharp poke in her side brought her back to reality and a pair of deep brown eyes focused on her face, the trademark smirk fixed there, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Chloe could definitely find what it was Lois had found so attractive. Not that she was suggesting her cousin was shallow, well maybe a little. She knew there was so much more behind the wall he had in place, a determination to help those who couldn't help themselves, wanting Justice, the truth.

A half guilty smile appeared on her face as Oliver continued to look at her waiting. "Well…" He picked up her coffee and held it close to his body, she eyed it needily, "Oliver," her eyebrow arched. "It has to be something to do with Clark," he countered her pleading tone.

"Why does everyone think whenever I have a problem its to do with Clark?" She sounded genuinely perplexed although of course Oliver was right in this case. Had she really been that obvious over the years? Sighing internally she acknowledged that she had, Clark had been so important for so long in so many ways it seemed hard to accept that things had changed.

Oliver

He watched her face, it was obvious it was Clark, after all why would she have chosen to come here otherwise, "Chloe, you're in my apartment not his barn…" He held out her coffee towards her making a note to get a delivery sent over from the nearest coffeeshop, not exactly The Talon but he figured coffee was coffee.

"Ah," a look of relief crossed her face, followed by a quick flash of that grin, he noted once more how unalike the cousins were in certain areas although they both had that steely determination. It was a quality he usually admired, he had it himself, but Lois's had been fixed on something he'd much rather have been left alone.

Musing quietly he thought about his brief relationship with her, there had been a spark, she'd been fun, but she just hadn't been the one. Maybe that was why it hadn't hurt as much as he'd expected leaving her behind to go take on Luthorcorp and 33.1. Sometimes things weren't meant to be and that was fine with Ollie, besides it had helped bring Clark into his life and that was something he was grateful for. As skilled as he was, and even with the gadgets he had it was helpful to have an indestructible alien on your side sometimes.

"So Watchtower, spill." He felt comfortable with her, maybe working with her the few times since the team had left, her gathering information and passing it on, had helped, or maybe it was the fact he had no need to lie about who he was in front of her, she knew his biggest secret.

Looking into her eyes he could see she was fighting over what it was that was troubling her. "Chloe," he rested a hand on her cheek, "you can trust me, whatever it is." He meant it, friends were hard to come by and he wanted to think Chloe was one of them.

"I caught Lois and Clark," she paused and he just sat waiting for her to finish, "together," her hand started to wave a little as if somehow this would finish what it was she was trying to say, "together, you know." The half hoping look she gave him almost made him laugh.

"Oh," a fleeting image passed through his mind, he tried to erase it quickly, "Ohhhh, well." Oliver wasn't quite sure what to say, his ex caught with his friend, normally it would be a big deal, or at least it should be a big deal but if he was honest he wasn't that concerned, after all it meant Clark had finally moved on from Lana and so had Lois. "Good for them?"

It was obviously bothering Chloe but why? Last he had enquired she was still with that Olsen kid, so maybe not anymore?

"Yeah, I guess," she sounded a little defeated, was she still in love with Clark?

"You're still in love with him?" He was curious, was that it?

"Yes, no, maybe." Her eyebrow arched, and her mouth curved into a mildly amused smile, "I love him, but I don't think I'm in love with him, not anymore. Does that make sense?"

Oliver pulled what he hoped was a thinking face, "Yeah, you can love someone without being in love with them."

"It was just a shock seeing them, naked…" she shuddered. "Oh I don't Lois doesn't look that bad," Oliver countered without thinking. "Please that was another mental image I really didn't need." She shoved him lightly. He smirked again pleased with the humoured look on her face, "I'll get over it, I just needed to not see them while I processed it all."

He nodded thoughtfully thinking, "Chloe, they love you and I'm sure wouldn't do anything to hurt you deliberately. Sometimes these things just happen."

"Wow, sage advice from Oliver Queen," a hint of sarcasm in her voice brought a grin to his face, "Now that's more like the Chloe Sullivan we know and love." Pausing he looked at her wanting to help, "You know what you need, a break from Smallville, Metropolis and all of this."

"And how I'm a meant to do that? I have a job I need to go to." She scoffed and he just gave her the trademark Oliver Queen smile of triumph, "How about you leave that to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe

Her smile was grateful but with a tinge of curiosity, why would Oliver offer to take her away? And just how was he going to convince Pauline Kahn, she who must be obeyed? "What's going on Oliver? Not that I don't trust you of course," she tempered her words with humour.

"Honestly, can't a guy do something for a girl without there being strings?" He gave her a sad puppy dog stare that lasted all of thirty seconds under Chloe's laughing eyes, "Look, you need a break, that's obvious and I could do with some friendly company on my trip, it's a win win situation. But I'm not telling you what exactly, you'll just have to find out."

She pulled a face in mock defeat, he had her attention from the minute he said trip, she was trying to figure out a way to say no but none was coming to mind, the puppy dog eyes had won her over completely. "Okay I give in," throwing her arms up in surrender, "I could do with a few days away, but I still don't know how you're going to make this work with my editor."

"I'm a billionaire Chloe, trust me, it'll work." With that he turned and walked away to one of the rooms out back leaving Chloe shaking her head as she stared out of the window. Now all she had to do was speak to Clark or Lois to let one of them know she was alright.

Moving she picked her phone up from the floor and stared at it for a few minutes before dialling her answering service, "you have 12 new messages," the monotone voice announced, "first new message," she began to delete them already aware they were from Clark. Once the task was done she hit his speed dial number and waited, one ring, two rings, and there he was. "Chloe? Where are you? Are you ok?" His words were rushed, panicked and she was secretly pleased she could still make him worry like that. "I've been calling you for hours."

"Clark, slow down, I'm fine, I'm in Metropolis and I know, my phone wasn't um working, I just got your messages." There was a huge sigh of relief on the other end, "Do you need me to come get you?" "No Clark, listen, somethings come up I've got to go out of town for a few days, I just wanted to let you know so you could stop worrying." It was true, just not the whole truth, she didn't feel like letting him know about Ollie. "Chloe?" He was obviously aware she wasn't telling him everything so before the questioning could begin she cut him off again, "Clark, I've gotta go, I'll call you when I get back, could you" she paused, "could you let Lois know for me. Thanks. Bye Clark." And with that she hung up not wanting to get into a big debate with him.

She figured switching her phone off for now was the best plan, he or Lois would only try and call her again and she wasn't ready to talk to either of them properly, not until she had her head figured out properly. Her heart had already spoken, it was just the idea of them together had crossed her mind seeing it was a whole other ballgame.

Lost in her thoughts it was only when Ollie thudded back into the seat next to her she realised he had returned. "Well?" she asked turning towards him admiring his brown eyes again, "how'd it go with the dragon?"

Grinning he stood and took a bow, "You are now on assignment, how the rich half lives an expose." Cocking her head she looked at him thoughtfully, it might even get her a decent byline. "Thanks Ollie. So where and when are we going?"

 

 

Oliver

Winning over Pauline Kahn had been easy enough, promise an editor a juicy enough story and they'll go for pretty much anything. She'd been surprised when he told her he would accept no one but Chloe but in the end had folded when he'd threatened to take the story elsewhere. Organising dinner and coffee had been slightly more complex, but he'd ordered a few different choices so Chloe could eat properly, ice-cream wasn't enough food for that brain of hers.

"Tomorrow morning, earlier than I planned but that's fine, I just rang and let them know we'd be arriving early. And you're going to Gotham. That's enough for now." He laughed watching the pleading look on her face, he knew she'd try and get it out of him as the evening wore on but he wasn't ready to give up all his secrets just yet.

"As for tonight, I have ordered dinner and more coffee for you," he gave her a half crooked smile, "I'm sure everything will figure itself out." He resisted the temptation to ruffle her hair, settling instead for lying back on the couch and letting out a long sigh of relief, at last a few hours to relax.

"Ollie," his eyes were closed and he could feel her breath on his cheek, "You look exhausted. I'm sorry for ruining your me time." Opening one eye he looked at her, "Chloe, it's ok, don't worry about it, besides, you're going to be doing me a big favour, now I think I'll sleep until dinner gets here." With that he closed his eye once more and his breathing quickly slowed until he was out cold.

His dreams were plagued by images of the faces of those he'd had to hurt, or worse, while trying to destroy the 33.1 facilities, killing those involved wasn't something he wanted nor planned to do but sometimes it was the price he had to pay. Without his knowing he was shifting and twitching violently in his sleep, mumbling words but somehow a soothing voice found its way into his slumber calming him.

Oliver woke with a start finding Chloe's head on his shoulder, her hand on his lap. Her hair smelt of mint and she was snoring quietly making him smile. He felt more rested than he had for a while. It took a couple of seconds for him to realise that a buzzing noise had woken him, shifting Chloe's head gently he moved over to the lift, dinner had arrived it seemed. Taking in the delivery he set it all out on the table while Chloe continued to sleep before wafting a fresh cup of coffee under her nose. "Wake up sleeping beauty."

Looking at her face he smiled softly as he watched her wake slowly, "hmmm," she yawned and grabbed the coffee from him, "must have been tired," she mumbled before looking at the table bleery eyed. "You really didn't know what to get did you?" She smiled sleepily before scratching the side of her head and starting to eat. Ollie watched her for her few second before joining in, their trip should be interesting, Gotham was always full of surprises.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe

She hadn't realised how hungry she was until they started to eat, Lois and Clark banished from her mind for the moment, instead focused on the comfortable silence that existed between her and Oliver. What surprised her was the fact she didn't feel the need to try and strike up conversation to fill the gap it just felt right.

Once they had finished they had sat together talking about some of the places the team had been a twinge of jealousy there and gone in a blink of an eye, Chloe knew that she had her value but breaking into a Luthorcorp building and destroying it was perhaps not her strong suit.

As the evening moved on she was amused to find Ollie yawning widely and she made to excuse herself not exactly sure where she would go, "You take the bed all I need is a blanket," he mumbled lying down on the couch. She pulled one from the large bed in the bedroom at the back and placed it over him amused to find him sound asleep already. Being a Hero was obviously tiring.

Grabbing one of his shirts she changed before settled into the large bed and stared up at the ceiling, Gotham, she'd heard stories about it and if half of them were true… Grinning she squirmed till she was comfortable eyes slipping closed.

Coming awake with a start she wasn't sure what it was that had woken her until she heard the strange noises coming from the living room, Oliver! She slipped out of the covers and moved cautiously towards the door and down the corridor that separated the bedroom from the main living area, he was talking to someone.

Frowning Chloe wondered who would be here at this time of night, peering into the dim light she saw no one was there but Oliver was still making the same noises. It registered that he must be having another nightmare, one side of being a superhero they had failed to put in the manual. Moving quickly over to the couch she curled up on the spot next to his head and began to stroke his hair making soothing noises. It was all very well doing things for the good of mankind but there was a price to be paid, and it seemed Oliver was paying it.

She sat with him until he calmed before moving back towards the bedroom, even as she did so he started to shift again so Chloe moved back and shook him softly, "Oliver…"

Watching as his eyes opened she could tell he wasn't as sharp as he should be, her eyes became more worried than they had been, maybe this trip would be good for them both. "Chlo, what is it?" She stroked his cheek, "come on, that big bed of yours has plenty of space for us both." When he didn't resist she knew for certain he was out of sorts, leading him by the hand she guided him into the room and settled him into the bed before joining him.

Keeping distance between them she stretched out her hand and took his in hers urging him to sleep. It didn't take him long and it seemed that the touch of her hand was enough to keep him calm, Chloe made a note to contact A.C., Victor and Bart to find out what it was that was giving Oliver these nightmares.

When she woke the space in the bed was next to her was empty and she could hear music playing quietly, and the smell of strong coffee wafted its way towards her making her smile. Rubbing her eyes she climbed out and padded her way down the corridor Olivers shirt stopping just above her knees. The sight that greeted her was pleasant to say the least, he was balanced on his head, back towards her, shirtless, muscles visible begging to be touched. His sweatpants framed his behind in a way that made Chloe grin and nibble her lower lip, he was something to look at and she wasn't afraid to admire his toned body.

Oliver

Waking next to her had been a surprise, he couldn't really remember the night before, all he knew was his dreams hadn't been enjoyable, but the voice that had soothed him had been like a light reaching into the dark to guide him home. When he saw her blonde hair spread out on the pillow he said thank you quietly to her, stroking the blonde locks for a second admiring this peaceful Chloe, so different to the one he usually saw.

Leaving her to sleep he had moved into the living room ordering breakfast and lots of coffee, before starting his morning yoga routine. He heard her approaching and he smiled but didn't move, "Like what you see Watchtower?" His tone was light and teasing as he moved himself upright and looked at her grinning, "Not bad," she smirked in return before moving to the couch and grabbing a coffee.

He admired what part of her legs he could see below his shirt thinking how good it looked on her. Deciding not to mention the previous night he gestured to the table containing various bagels and fruits, "help yourself. I'm gonna take a shower." He turned and left before she could reply.

The water was cool and comforting on his skin and he looked down at his torso noting new scars and old wounds, it was a dangerous business being a hero. Still the next few days should be nothing but business and pleasure. Which brought him back to Chloe, why exactly had he been so eager to take her with him, he wasn't sure, but she attracted him, greatly. Spunk, intelligence, loyalty, she had them all, but she was devoted to the boy scout. Wasn't she?

When he emerged he found her on the balcony looking out over the city streets focusing on the whirling globe ahead, Daily Planet emblazed on it in big bold letters. He figured she was thinking about her job, her colleagues maybe, heck probably that boy she was dating. "What's on your mind?" he enquired breaking the silence that existed. "Nothing much," she turned and looked at him smiling, but her eyes were hiding something. "How is erm…?" He would have blushed but truth be told he hadn't really taken much notice of the name of Chloes boyfriend, it hadn't seemed to matter to him all that much.

"Jimmy, his name was, is Jimmy," he liked the way she smiled, even if there was a certain amount of pain evident in her eyes. "What happened?" It wasn't difficult to figure out they had broken up. "Same old, too many secrets, not enough truth. Happens a lot." He nodded in agreement, "Anyway, Gotham awaits us," he tried to change the subject and turn it towards something not quite as painful, but he couldn't disagree with what she said. How could he, he was just as guilty of keeping secrets as she was but then maybe they kept the secrets because they both knew the person wasn't the one.

He decided he was going to take her shopping once they reached Gotham, let her buy whatever she wanted, how ever much it cost, it didn't matter to him, he just wanted her to be spoilt. "Come on Miss Sullivan, lets go get you a story." Moving over to her he placed a hand on the small of her back and propelled her gently towards the elevator before locking the doors onto the balcony behind them. As she stood waiting for the elevator to arrive he moved to his desk and pulled out a keycard, handing it to her as he reached her, "So you don't have to break in next time." Chloe took the card and Ollie was surprised at the tingling sensation that rippled down his arm as his fingers touched hers, "Thanks, really."

He looked down into her eyes and smiled, "What are friends for, especially rich ones with apartments that they rarely use." Watching her slip it away in her backpack he was glad that the place wouldn't go to waste, and besides, it meant she would be on hand if he needed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe

The ride to the airport had been uneventful, Chloe had watched the people they passed by, acutely aware of Oliver sat across from her. It wasn't the first time she had been in a Limo, but this time seemed different somehow not that she could have explained how, it just was.

His giving her the keycard had been a surprise but one she was grateful for, living with Lois was great, but until the university campus was restored it meant she didn't have much privacy, and long hours at the Planet meant she wasn't always fit to drive home. This was an option that was available to her if she needed, or wanted it.

Now they were airborne and Chloe again was looking out over the Metropolis skyline, "It seems so small and unimportant up here." Her palm rested on the frosted pane that separated her from the freezing air outside. "Everything does, it's quiet, and peaceful, also it's the place you're least likely to find yourself battling a bad guy, although its not unheard of."

Turning her head towards him Chloe tried to figure out who Oliver Queen was, Billionaire business man, clearly good at it, or at least picking the right people for the job. She had never had a problem matching Lex with the idea of a ruthless tycoon, even when he had been a reasonable man there had always been the dark side to him. Man, he was a pretty ordinary guy, if you didn't know him you wouldn't guess that he was a billionaire, he just seemed so ordinary, sure his clothes looked expensive but he wasn't quite what she would have thought of. Hero, this side was the most hidden and Chloe felt honoured that she was one of those who knew his secret. Although of course she'd figure out his fetish for green leather on her own it didn't matter, he still trusted her and that mattered. He was an open book and a mystery all at once, and Chloe liked that.

"Yeah, not the best place for it all things considered." She turned her attention back outside, watching the clouds as they passed by. It seemed strange to be on a flight that was so devoid of the usual chatter, smells and other sundry noises, "This is nice." Sighing she snuggled back further into the plush seat pulling her legs up, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Flights are usually so noisy, I like just being able to sit and look out." Her voice was thoughtful, open and honest, "thank you for bringing me." Glancing over at him she smiled. "It's my pleasure."

She took in the contours of his face, he was one of the most eligible bachelors on the planet and here she was alone, on a private jet with him. Amused she chuckled quietly to herself, "so what are we going to do in Gotham?"

"First we're going to go shopping and get you some clothes," Chloe was about to protest when Oliver's finger waggled at her, "No Chloe, no objections." Her mouth closed and she was surprised at her own reluctance to object, "then tonight I thought we could go visit an old friend, tomorrow is Gotham's annual Wayne Foundation charitable ball and auction. It seems only polite to attend, especially since I'm going to be doing some business with it's head honcho."

Wayne, Wayne, the name rang a bell before it clicked, "Bruce Wayne," another billionaire. "It sounds, um interesting." She wasn't entirely sure if it was something she would enjoy, but then she wasn't there to enjoy herself, well not much. "I hear there are some great art galleries." Her eyes were focused on him and she wondered how many times he had been there and if he'd heard the stories of a man dressed as a bat who roamed the nightskies.

"Don't worry Chloe, I'm sure you'll have a great time. The Ball is always full of surprises."

 

Oliver

The rest of the flight had passed in silence and now on the other end they were travelling through the streets of Gotham shrouded in welcoming cloak of the tinted windows the limo had. Oliver had travelled the streets of Gotham once or twice since Bruce's return from the hinterland. He'd never asked his old friend where he had gone or why, he just accepted that he was back and alive. Questions would come, were coming, it was one of the reasons Oliver had come here this time, that and he really did have some business with Wayne Enterprises.

He had taken over the penthouse suite of Gotham Plaza, he liked the hotel and it's service, plus it provided him with ample exits if he needed them. Watching Chloe out of the corner of his eye he smiled to see a look of wonder on her face, gone was the jaded reporter. He had to admit the differences between Metropolis and Gotham were vast and obvious, while Metropolis was light and open, Gotham seemed to be darker, closed in, it's gothic architecture adding to the appearance.

Arriving at the hotel he took in the façade before exiting the car and offering his hand to Chloe, it was half out of habit but she took it and he escorted her inside, leaving her at the set of couches that were in the foyer. "Queen," it was all he needed to say, the people behind the desk knew his face, with his money they made it their business to know who he was and what he looked like. "And a guest," they asked no questions merely provided the extra keycard and made a note on his records. "Welcome to the Plaza Mr Queen, we hope you enjoy your stay, if there is anything we can do for you," the young woman serving him made sure he took the extra meaning, "please ask."

Oliver smiled, and nodded, "Thank you, we'll need a car in about an hour, I'm taking the lady shopping." The woman nodded, and Oliver took note of her name, Elaine, "If you could arrange that for me Elaine it would be appreciated." The hint of a blush that took to her face amused him, "Certainly Mr Queen, leave it to me." He gifted her with a smile before returning to Chloe.

"Are you safe or did she mark you as part of her territory?" Chloe was smirking at him, "Can I help it if women find me irresistible?" Her laugh was loud and he joined in as she covered her mouth as she realised that it was the loudest noise in the foyer. He took her arm and tucked it into his before walking her to the elevator, "Wait till you see the view."

While she was admiring the view he made sure his bag containing his gear was stowed safely so no one could find it, and see what was inside, Gotham wasn't his beat but he didn't like to travel without the leather, it made him feel naked. Taking her shopping had been a new experience, he was used to girlfriends who didn't feel like they were robbing him when they bought dresses that cost more than most earned a year but Chloe was different, she seemed to be worried when a dress cost more than $100. In the end Oliver had taken her to a few shops where pricetags didn't exist and he didn't show her the bill when she finally finished picking out her wardrobe for the visit, it was his money and he was happy to spend it as he pleased, which in this case was on someone who knew the value of it.

"So who is this friend we're going to see," she asked finally as they were seated in the limo that had been sent, she looked great, sleek black trousers, a beautiful green top, hair dangling loose over her shoulders. "Oh, Bruce, we went to school together." He waved it off as if it were nothing, "Good guy, you'll like him." He didn't catch the frown, "Bruce, as in Bruce Wayne?" Looking at her he looked confused for a second, "Yes, that's him."

"You have some interesting friends Oliver."


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe

She wasn't exactly sure what to expect, someone along the lines of Oliver or a billionaire ruthless and cold like Lex. Not that it mattered, her curiosity was piqued and Chloe could smell the beginnings of her story.

Gotham was everything she had expected and more, dark, gloomy, mysterious, scary, a reporters dream. It had crime, glamour, big industry and a city beat most would kill for. In fact it wouldn't surprise her to find out some had. She'd heard the stories about Arkham Asylum and its escapees, her brow began to knit as she wondered if she would be able to worm her way in there for an inside scoop, Arkham verses Bellereve which would come out worse?

That just left the Batman, her brain was ticking over trying to figure out how she could get him to put in appearance, in Smallville or Metropolis she knew the way things worked, well for the most part, but this was new territory, in the end though that just made it more exciting.

Sitting for the rest of the journey in silence, she took note of the route and road signs filing them away for future reference. It seemed like she was a million miles away from Metropolis and her life there, university, studying, working at the Planet, her friends, Clark, Lois yet she knew it was only a couple of hours flight, less for Clark at full run. It reassured her to know that he was only a phonecall away if she wanted or needed him, right now it was neither.

The drive had taken them out to deserted roads before they arrived in front of two imposing gates that opened in greeting, "Wayne Manor, it's been in his family for a while now, impressive huh." Oliver was peering out of the window and Chloe followed his gaze spying the house as it loomed out of the dark. She'd heard it burnt down in a fire but having seen before pictures it had been rebuilt exactly. "Very," she said in reply wondering what inside had in store.

The car had pulled to a stop and a gentleman dressed in what Chloe thought was a very odd fashion opened the door a fraction before she did before offering her his hand much as Oliver had earlier. He was way too old to be Bruce but his manor intrigued her for a second before she put two and two together. His butler. "I'm Alfred Pennyworth Miss, welcome to Wayne Manor." She saw him glance over at Ollie but her attention was fully taken by the structure in front of her, "Welcome back Master Oliver, it has been a long time."

She liked his clipped tone, British, it suited him and his job although she still found the whole concept a little old fashioned but she guessed that this was how the other half lived. Idly she wondered if Oliver had a butler back home in Star City and what he thought of his Masters nocturnal doings.

Even as she stared her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a tall handsome man, not in the same way as Oliver, he was darker, more classically handsome. "Oliver," she smiled inwardly at the infectious happiness in the voice, at least he was pleased to see Ollie.

A voice spoke softly in her ear, "Perhaps you would like to come inside out of the cold," a white gloved hand appeared in front of her as she began to move towards the doors. Stepping inside she turned around taking in the full view as Alfred watched her. "May I take your jacket for you?" Chloe slipped off the small jacket she was wearing before hesitantly handing it to him, "I'm Chloe, Chloe Sullivan," she wasn't sure if she should offer him a hand to shake or not but he solved the question by giving her a small bow. "Pleased to meet you Miss Sullivan," and with that he disappeared leaving her inside the entrance hall looking round, a deep breath told her some of the paintwork was still fresh.

Oliver

Oliver was surprised at the warmth of Bruce's greeting but he wasn't going to complain, it had been a while since they had seen each other. The hug was a little surprising but he returned it smiling watching Chloe move inside the house with Alfred. "Come on, come in, its freezing out here." Ollie fell into step alongside his friend as they quickly climbed the steps before shutting out the cold, "And who is this?"

The tone of his voice sent a flash of jealousy through him, it sounded predatory, with a definitely tinge of lust in there. Not that he was surprised, Bruce's reputation as a playboy had grown quite significantly on his return. He glanced at Chloe and was pleased to see her amused look, she was a reporter of course she knew his reputation.

"Bruce Wayne, Chloe Sullivan." He watched as Bruce brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, he shook his head, "The pleasure is mine Miss Sullivan." "Chloe, call me Chloe, Miss Sullivan makes me feel like I'm at work."

As Bruce slipped Chloes arm into his Oliver found himself stepping forward doing the same on the other side, what was it she had said to him earlier about territory being marked?

"Looks like you managed to get the place back to what it was," he commented looking round at the structure. "We had the plans for the building it wasn't too hard, not much had changed over the years." Bruce led them into the dinning room gesturing towards the table, "Alfred made us dinner." There was a chase on as both men moved to pull out Chloe's seat and Oliver scowled as he lost. "Nothing fancy, I know you like simple food Oliver."

He wasn't cross at Bruce just frustrated with himself, watching them together as the night wore on, her spark and wit bouncing off Wayne and being returned. Bruce had been a somewhat serious kid, unlike him, but they had bonded over the loss of their parents. It had been strange to find someone in a situation much like his own, only Bruce was a lot angrier about his situation, Oliver understood he blamed himself.

There were somethings money couldn't buy and as much money as he had Oliver would gladly swap it all to have his parents back, probably much the same as Bruce.

Dinner was nice, and truth be told they all spent most of the time laughing and poking fun at each other, stories about their time at school giving Chloe fits of the giggles, he wasn't always the bully who had harassed Lex and driven his poor friend in front of that car. Oliver would carry the guilt of that with him to his grave, along with other things.

"Alfred was always the best cook," he felt full, at ease for the first time in a long time, no pressure to go running out on to the streets to save some unsuspecting person who had gotten themselves into trouble. Gotham had Batman, it didn't need the Green Arrow.

A couple of glasses of bourbon later and Oliver was ready to sleep, the car was due to pick them up and he began to make the relevant noises to indicate they needed to leave. "It's been good Bruce." He shook the other man's hand before gripping his shoulder and squeezing, "We'll see you tomorrow night." He saw the twinkle in Bruce's eyes and wondered what he had in mind, trouble no doubt.

He moved ahead to get Chloe's jacket letting Bruce escort her to the door shaking his head as Bruce once again brought Chloe's hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. "Miss Sullivan, Chloe, it has been a pleasure, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night and I hope you will do me the honour of saving me a dance."

Putting his hands in his pockets he watched while Bruce waited for an answer, "We'll see," was all he got in return before Chloe moved to his side and tucked her arm into his. "It was nice to meet you, please say goodnight to Alfred for me." And with that Oliver walked her to the car making sure she was safely inside before moving in himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe

Bruce was neither Oliver or Lex, he was something unique and a law to himself. That was a good thing, she could see where the playboy reputation came from but there was something else underneath. He had a depth that he kept hidden from most but with Ollie he seemed relaxed enough to let it show a little around her, tomorrow night would probably be a different matter.

Looking over at Oliver she saw a thoughtful expression on his face and she wondered what was going on behind his dark eyes but she didn't ask instead sitting in silence watching the darkened roads pass them by.

The hotel was welcoming and warm and she headed towards the elevator while Oliver arranged a car for the following day. By the time it was done it had arrived and they headed to the Penthouse. Her mind was already working wondering a) how quickly she could escape outside tonight to get a real flavour of the city and b) what on earth she was going to do tomorrow while Oliver was taking care of business. Art Galleries and museums could entertain her for so only so long.

The room was lit gently, almost romantic in its glow and it brought a little smile to her face. Slipping her shoes off she headed to the bedroom pulling out Olivers shirt that she had worn the previous evening. The suite only had one bedroom but the bed was huge with space enough for about six people Chloe was sure so they had agreed to share, just to stop tongues from wagging.

She showered, changed and finished all her bits coming out to find Oliver stripped down to a pair of boxer shorts waiting for his turn in the bathroom. "What if I told you that was my favourite shirt" he said with a grin. Chloe looked up at him flashing a grin, "It's mine now."

Clambering into the soft sheets she could a scent on the shirt and inhaled, it smelt distinctly of him. Leather, musk, masculine and comforting. She rubbed at the collar bringing it to her nose to inhale deeper, all Oliver Queen. Suddenly aware of what she was doing she dropped it and looked around the room as if she had suddenly been caught with her hand in the cookie jar although she was still alone.

When he emerged she could still see beads of water on his torso, they only seemed to add to the enjoyable sight. She knew he had caught her looking by the amused look on his face, "I can't help looking so good," his voice was tinged with laughter as he flicked on the tv and switched off the lights.

It felt odd to be sharing a bed with someone who wasn't Lois or Lana but she didn't feel the need to talk and they just laid watching whatever shows Ollie randomly flicked onto for a while.

Chloe waited patiently for the sound of his breathing to slow and deepen until she was certain he was sound asleep. She didn't want him to worry. Slipping from the bed she grabbed her clothes and dressed before picking up her bag and carefully leaving the room.

The air was cold as she stepped outside and she lifted the collar up on her jacket as if that would provide her with some kind of protection. "Okay then, pick a direction," she muttered to herself before heading left out into the dark Gotham night.

It smelt different, she wasn't quite sure how that worked but it did, maybe it was the architecture? As she walked Chloe listened to the voices of the people passing her by, hushed whispers, mummers of love and devotion, typical talk especially in the well lit neighbourhood she was currently in.

The atmosphere changed as she moved into less well lit areas, and she could see the changes in the buildings and the people. The buildings were less well kept, had crumbling edges, the people scurried quickly from place to place afraid of what the streets might have in store for them.

Clutching her bag in front of her Chloe decided now was the time to turn back and head for the hotel, too late as it turned out. As she turned she walked into a group of 3 men who started laughing and herding her towards an alleyway. "We'll take that," one grabbed her bag while the others shoved her towards the wall.

Oliver

His dreams were plagued by figures without faces. They crowded round him moaning, pushing against him, picking at his skin. Then they were gone leaving him in a darkened room strapped to a table, wrists and ankles bound, feeling as if something pressing down on his chest making it difficult to breath.

Someone was laughing, it was manic, madness tinged. A spotlight came on illuminating his face, making him blink and try to cover his eyes but the straps meant his hand couldn't move. 'You're dreaming Oliver, snap out of it.' He knew he was asleep but he couldn't wake up.

Footsteps echoed through the room as a figure made its way towards him, "Ah Oliver," he recognised the voice, Lex! He panicked pulling at his restraints but he could do nothing being held tight within them. "You thought you could keep your secret from me, that I'd never find out. How wrong you were." He laughed and Oliver recognised it as the laughter he'd heard before.

"You're mad Lex, completely insane." He countered watching Lex's face twist into a sneer, "maybe but I'm not the one tied up am I." Oliver knew he was asleep, knew it wasn't real, that he was dreaming but he couldn't stop the spasm of fear that passed through him, this was possible, it had happened to Bart, it could happen to him.

"You aren't real." Lex moved back, "Maybe I am just a dark part of you delighting in torturing you, but they are real and you hurt or killed every one of them." A screen lowered from the ceiling faces flashing in front of him, all of them imprinted in his memory. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to each of them, "but we have to stop him."

Outside his dream Oliver's body was twisting, throwing the sheets around the bed. His whimpers begged to be heard but there was no one there to hear them. Sweat dripped from his brow and his breathing was heavy.

At last he managed to pull himself free of the nightmare, his eyes opening slowly while he commanded his body to relax. Not moving for a few moments he listened for other noises in the room but there were none. It took those moments for him to register the fact there should be noises in the room, someone else should be breathing. Turning his head he saw Chloe was gone.

Maybe she was in the bathroom, "Chloe?" he called out before getting out of bed when no one replied. He stepped inside and flicked on the light squinted against the brightness. Satisfied she wasn't there he checked the rest of the penthouse. "Chloe?" he called again before dialling downstairs to reception.

His worst fears were confirmed, Chloe had gone out into the Gotham night, alone, and she'd been gone a couple of hours. He tried dialling her cell and when he got no response he began to worry. "Chloe, what have you gotten yourself into now?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe

She had no intention of giving up her bag easily, after everything she'd seen and experienced Chloe didn't scare easily, so she pulled back on it. "Oooo feisty, we like 'em feisty." He laughed revealing slightly discoloured teeth and breath smelling of alcohol. Coughing she pulled hard on her bag, "Seriously get some new lines and maybe some mints."

The eyes looking at her narrowed and Chloe felt the figures around her close in, maybe smart talk wasn't the way to go. There was a click and a metallic object appeared in her face, a gun. Her hands went up as she quickly let go of the bag, "Down boy." It was quickly followed by nervous laughter, this wasn't going well. Leering right into her face, "Well we were thinking more up," their laughter wasn't nervous, more predatory.

She never saw where he came from, she'd closed her eyes by that point trying to block out their faces. All she knew was that when she opened an eye to see what was going on they were lying on the other side of the alleyway out cold. Slowly she opened her other eye looking around until a dark clad figure dropped to the ground in front of her holding her bag in front of him.

"I believe you dropped something." His voice was low, husky, sexy and inspite of the scare she had just had Chloe smiled, her tongue running across her lower lip. So this was Batman, tall, dressed in black, wings, yeah it was him. "Thank you," she reached and took it, making sure to run her hands over his gloves, another guy with a leather fetish? Maybe she would mention this to Clark for the future.

"You shouldn't be in this part of town, it's not safe." Chloe shrugged like what had happened was an everyday event, "I'm a reporter we like to see the seedier side of town." Before she could say anything else his arms lifted and she was wrapped in the blackness that was his wings? Or was it a cape? "Hold on to me." Instinctively she did as she was instructed and he wrapped one arm around her, the other firing some sort of grappling iron upwards into the structure above, and just as quickly she was being pulled upwards.

On the roof he let go and Chloe stepped backwards. "This is Gotham Miss Sullivan," an eyebrow arched, he knew her name. "It's dark, over run with the filth of crime. Criminals think they run the streets but I'm here to teach them it isn't true anymore. Gotham has Batman now." He had turned away from her while he spoke and Chloe was examining his back trying to figure out his outfit but when he turned even in the dim moonlight she could see the intensity in his eyes.

"I think its time we got you back to your hotel." Before she could even protest he had grabbed hold of her and lowered them down to the ground once more. "What you're gonna hail a cab?" She caught the smirk, "No I brought my car." A growl emitted from the alley over the road and Batman moved her to its source quickly. "A car? Are you sure its not a tank?" He said nothing merely opened the door and secured her inside.

He uttered not one more word until they reached the hotel, "Don't go into the wrong part of town again, I might not be there to save you next time." They were in another alley away from prying eyes. "You aren't the only hero out there." She waited outside the hotel until the growling vehicle was out of earshot. She hadn't exactly got an interview but at least she had managed a sound bite.

Her expression was thoughtful as she passed through the lobby and made her way up to the penthouse. It was only when she was inside she noticed the lights were on.

 

Oliver

He had called her cell a couple more times while he pulled out his gear and began to dress. Even as the door opened he was getting ready to call Bart to get him to do a sweep of the city, he could be anywhere but Oliver knew it wouldn't take him long to get there and get it done, and for Chloe he would do it double quick.

Hearing the click as the door opened he moved to a position where he couldn't be seen not sure if it was Chloe coming back through the door. Seeing her blonde headed figure he left out a huge sigh of relief before moving forward and sweeping her into a hug, tight against his leather clad body.

His chin rested on her head and he stroked her hair as if actually touching her would make the fact she had been gone vanish. "Oliver, can't breathe." He'd been holding on to her tighter than he had thought, "Sorry." Stepping backwards he kept his hands on her shoulders shaking her, "Just what the hell do you think you were playing at? Anything could have happened to you? Why weren't you answering you're cell?"

As she looked up at him Ollie could see something wasn't quite right, "Chloe?" His voice was concerned, worry in his eyes. "I walked a little too far, bumped into a few guys, but it's ok." A hand touched her cheek, while his eyes moved up and down her body checking for any visible signs of hurt. "Chloe," his voice was softer, "you should have woken me, told me what you wanted to do. I would have taken you where ever you wanted to go."

"I know, I just don't want to rely on heroes all my life. I need to take care of myself." She wasn't looking at him, her eyeline towards his chest. There was a small silent pause while Oliver decided whether he should hug her, let her go or tie her down so she couldn't leave again.

Chloe made the choice for him stepping backwards putting her bag down on the couch before tugging off her jacket and placing it next to it. She moved away from him into the next room and he began tugging off his suit before it was carefully folded and placed away. Had he been stupid bringing her? There was no point second guessing himself now, she was here, he just needed to make her understand she needed to take more care.

By the time he entered the bedroom she had put his shirt back on and had crawled under the sheets, he moved across now dressed in his boxers and joined her. He switched off the lights, leaving only the dim lights from outside to illuminate them. "I'm sorry," she muttered. Her head was turned away from him but he could see her shaking, "You scared me." He moved closer and pulled her against him, "what happened Chloe?"

"Some guys cornered me in an alley," her voice was light trying to play it off, "Batman saved me. Sorta swooped out of the sky, or at least I think he did I wasn't really looking then. He's got a bit of thing for leather as well, is there like a manual or something with a standard clothing list?"

He could feel her body start to relax and since she made no move away from him he decided to stay where he was, maybe if he actually had hold of her she wouldn't be able to leave again. "Seriously Chloe, next time just ask me to come with you."

Oliver wasn't sure if it was the idea of losing Chloe or the idea of having to explain to Clark, Lois and the team what had happened that bothered him more. Neither of them spoke again after that and Ollie waited until Chloe was sleeping before allowing himself to drop off again.


End file.
